Crossroad
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Seharusnya, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah menerima tumpangan pria itu." HaeHyuk/Yaoi/PedoHae/PsychoHae/RnR please.
1. In Time of Confusion

**Author:** Meonk and Deog

**Title: **Cross Road.

**Rate:** M.

**Main Pair: **HaeHyuk/AidenHyuk.

**Slight** **pair:** Donghwa x Eunhyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Donghwa, Kim Kibum and others.

**Length**: Chaptered.

**Warning:** Boyslove, Yaoi, rape scene, pedophilia theme, psycho Hae, gay sex, slash fiction, not for underage (lol), OC, OOC, AU, typos (possibly), bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer:** As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories however, this is totally and naturally ours.

**Summary**_**:**__ "Seharusnya, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah menerima tumpangan pria itu."_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may you shock.**

**You've been warned.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**NO COPAS! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**YOU CAN BASH THE AUTHORS OR THIS STORIES! BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

_17 May/ 2006/ Daejon, Chungcheongnam-do/ South Korea. _

_Dia belajar banyak hal untuk tahu makna kejujuran. Menurut banyak orang—terkadang ada kebohongan yang merujuk pada kebaikan, tetapi menurut beberapa sisanya kebohongan tetap hal sama yang begitu buruk. Monoton kepada kesakitan dan berakhir pada kesedihan. Semuanya mengerikan._

_Dia berbalik kearah Utara untuk tahu seperti apa perasaan orang yang berada disisi Utara, tapi dia malah tidak merasakan apapun._

_Kemudian dia berbalik kearah Selatan, menengok sebentar dan dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Disana tidak ada yang bersuara._

_Setelah itu, dia memilih memijakkan kaki di Timur. Namun dia nyatanya tidak bisa melihat apapun—hanya hitam dan monokrom lain yang pekat._

_Lalu dia bergeser ke Barat. Kali ini dia tersenyum, tahu bahwa disisi Baratpun dia tetap tidak bisa menyadari apapun. Hingga sekarang, dia buta pada arah. Dia buta pada penyesalan, dia bisu pada kenyataan dan dia tuli kepada dirinya sendiri. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia masih berada dijalur dimana dia menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengkhawatirkan apapun karena saat ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Bergulir, dan dia tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Tidak ada kerinduan sebagaimana banyak anak disini, dia hanya melihat kedepan pada kenyataan setelah itu dia akan menemukan keluarga baru yang lebih baik. Atau mungkin, beberapa orang yang ditakdirkan menyanginya lebih dari Ibu kandungnya sendiri—yang dia tidak pernah lihat wajahnya sejak lahir.

Ketika dia kecil, ia berpikir dirinya mendapatkan hidup yang malang. Dia menangis sendirian dimalam hari tanpa satupun orang yang datang untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi, itu semua jadi berubah. Dirinya menikmati ini, menikmati kesendiriannya sampai ada yang mau datang kemudian membantunya untuk bangun. Pemuda ini melirik kesisi kiri, sedangkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak berputar. Ada banyak orang yang tertawa disampingnya, begitu banyak orang sampai ia merasakan sendirian dikeramaian. Entah apa yang orang-orang itu anggap lucu—nyatanya lelucon mereka tidak bisa mengocok perutnya. Atau dia tidak mau menanggapi sebagaimana mestinya lelucon itu.

Remaja ini menatap lagi jatah makan siangnya hari ini, lauk pauknya layak tapi tidak spesial. Semuanya sederhana dan begitu terus tiap hari. Dia sempat mengeluh, donatur banyak datang dan membawa berbagai sumbangan, namun teriakannya tidak efektif. Keluhannya tidak ditanggapi—dan mereka semua acuh terhadap anak-anak lain ditempat ini. Akhirnya, Hyuk Jae menyendokkan lagi nasi putih kedalam mulutnya. Memasukkan kimchie bersamaan dan menelannya ketika dia selesai mengunyah. Hyuk Jae tersenyum kepada Kibum yang permisi duduk disamping tempat duduknya.

Sebelum memulai obrolan, Kibum sempat berdehem memecah keheningan. "Hei, kau tahu, kudengar Minji hilang tadi malam. Ini berita besar, tapi tampaknya petugas panti baik-baik saja. Saat kutanya kemana Seo Minji, mereka bilang ada orang yang mengadopsinya. Kau pikir itu masuk akal? Maksudku, kita baru melihatnya kemarin sore, sehabis mandi dia menyapaku, lalu pagi ini dia hilang." Hyuk Jae membulatkan mata, di obsidian pekat itu tertera jelas simpati yang hanya muncul sekelebat.

"Petugas panti asuhan acuh?" Setelah termenung, remaja bersurai lurus dengan kepekatan arang itu menaikan bahu. Kemungkinan diotak mereka terpacu kepada prespektif-prespektif lain dan merujuk terhadap persepsi paling rasional. Ada kalanya, mereka menebak-nebak asal atau sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka berpikir. Seperti, mungkin saja Minji diculik Alien? Dan kemungkinan lain yang mereka anggap kompleks. Ada kerja sama antara penculik dan petugas panti? Mungkin saja.

"Mereka selalu aneh, mereka misterius. Bahkan Suster kepala." Sementara mereka melakukan obrolan tak berujung, telinga Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba terasa berdengung ketika toa disisi belakang kantin memekik dan meneriakkan namanya. Otot bahunya tegang, dia bergegas meletakkan sendok keatas meja dan pergi begitu saja bersamaan dengan langkah Kibum yang mengikuti.

"Mereka memanggilmu? Ada apa? Apa kau buat masalah?"

"Doakan saja tidak."

"Aku tunggu disini ya?"

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku keluar, oke?" Hyuk Jae menghela nafas ketika dia melihat Kibum setuju kemudian mengangguk. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang konservatif ini kepadanya? Anak ini melirik skeptis palang diatas pintu, disana tertera nama-nama para donatur tapi tidak ada satupun yang pernah Hyuk Jae lihat secara langsung. Para Suster hanya bicara tentang anak-anak panti yang harus berterimakasih dengan cara menurut dan menjadi anak baik. Tetapi sepertinya, mereka yang dianggap pahlawan begitu takut-takut untuk menemui langsung para anak buangan yang telah bertranformasi menjadi anak baik—seperti apa yang mereka pernah harapkan.

Ruangan ini adalah tempat yang disukai ketika kau mendengar kabar baik. Tapi ruangan ini akan menjadi neraka bagi anak-anak yang melakukan kenakalan.

"Aku datang." Dia sempat menundukkan kepala kearah siapapun yang dia lihat, lalu duduk diatas sofa. Ada perasaan cemas yang bergemuruh ketika ia melihat ketua yayasan tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya. Sesuatu seperti itu, orang itu memberikan sinyal bahaya. Anak ini tidak yakin, tapi otaknya berkesimpulan begitu.

"Apa kau senang tinggal disini?" Dahi Hyuk Jae merengut-rengut, namun dia masih menjaga citra sehingga sikap formalnya tidak hilang kemana-mana. Ia menggeser posisi duduk—sebelum menjawab sungkan.

"Aku menikmatinya, paman."

"Sampai batas mana? Kau boleh menilai, dari angka satu sampai sepuluh."

"Tujuh."

"Itu cukup baik, tapi kau tidak terlalu mencolok disini." Hyuk Jae diam saat ketua yayasan terkekeh. Dimatanya, garis wajah pria paruh baya ini menunjukkan ambisi yang besar. Sekalipun dia tersenyum, matanya sama sekali tidak melakukan itu. Dan tangannya yang kokoh juga besar, sesekali membuat remaja ini ketakutan.

"Itu karena aku tidak pintar."

"Tapi kau bagus dibidang olahraga."

"Terimakasih."

"Jadi, apa kau senang jika ada orang yang mengadopsimu?" Perkataan ketua yayasan seperti sebuah kesempatan-kesempatan dalam hidupnya yang betradisi lama. Dan refleksi kebahagiannya tecetak diwajah Hyuk Jae yang memerah. Seolah-seolah ini adalah kelangkaan yang berharga, kesempatan emas yang dapat merubah hidupmu. Dalam fakta dilingkungan ini, anak berusia dua belas tahun nyaris tidak pernah diadopsi dan berakhir keluar dari panti asuhan diumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Benarkah? Aku diadopsi? Benarkah? Astaga!" Dan paman tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil, seperti dia tidak peduli pada wujud kesenangan Hyuk Jae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski Hyuk Jae sudah berulang kali meredakan ketakutan Kibum bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah dan melupakan, pemuda itu tetap tak mau diam dan punya paranoid yang besar. Hyuk Jae adalah satu-satunya teman dekatnya, seorang yang dia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya dan hidup selama dua belas tahun bersama membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan. Setelah menginjak usia sebelas tahun, Kibum mengira mereka akan selalu bersama tanpa ada salah satu yang diadopsi. Setelah itu berakhir keluar bersama-sama dan terus berteman. Tapi sayangnya semuanya tidak sesuai rencana. Paranoia ini membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah dan kekhawatiran lain membuatnya takut.

"Kau serius? Tapi kupikir orang yang mengadopsimu bukan orang baik. Atau sama sekali tidak tepat." Hyuk Jae berhenti pada kegiatannya bermain gasing dilantai. Anak ini menengok kebelakang, menengok kearah Kibum yang masih sibuk membaca komik Batman.

"Aku dengar orang yang akan mengadopsimu adalah orang Cina keturunan Yahudi. Itu tidak normalkan? Aku jamin kau tidak akan tinggal di Korea setelah ini." Setelah keheningan mencengangkan yang terjadi, Hyuk Jae naik keatas kasur lalu duduk disisian ranjang. Membelakangi Kibum dan nafasnya yang menderu terdegar sangat jelas. Mata Hyuk Jae menyipit, mengintimidasi temannya yang berkulit sangat putih itu.

"Aku butuh kejujuranmu, Kibum. Kau tidak berbohongkan? Karena ini masalah besar. Ini masalah masa depanku." Kibum meneguk ludahnya dan menatap punggung Hyuk Jae yang bergetar. Dia Kristiani yang taat, cita-citanya adalah datang ke Roma setelah tua nanti, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong.

"Jika kau meragukanku, kau bisa bertanya kepada siapapun yang kau percayai. Namanya Michael Wang. Dia orang Israel keturunan Cina, dia punya dua istri dan enam cucu. Dia sudah sangat tua dan kau pikir itu normal?"

"Itu membuatku terkejut."

"Kenyataannya memang begitu." Wajah putih Hyuk Jae merambat perlahan menjadi pucat. Dia kehabisan kata-kata dibibirnya yang kelu dan terasa kering. Tidak ada motivasi untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar dan dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Kibum. Tenggorokan Hyuk Jae tersekat perih, dia ingin sekali menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya dan bicara baik-baik kemudian berangsur-angsur membuat anak itu tenang. Ini bukan jalan keluar, berada dalam kebingungan yang menjenuhkan dan membuat Kibum menangis dalam satu waktu bukan impiannya. Mereka berteman. Selamanya akan terus seperti itu. Walau suatu saat mereka mungkin akan lupa—itu kemungkinan.

"Biarkan aku memastikan, lagipula aku tidak akan bisa menolak. Keputusannya ada dipihak ketua yayasan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Hyuk Jae nyaris saja melupakan sifat kekanakannya dan menjadi sosok dewasa yang keren dihadapan Kibum, tetapi dia tetap ingin menangis.

"Aku dapat informasi itu dari Suster Jang."

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti. Kau lebih baik tidur."

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi, walau aku tidak pernah memanggilmu kakak. Kau tetap yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih, kau juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_20 May/ 2006/ Daejon, Chungcheongnam-do/ South Korea. _

"Kau serius akan pergi Hyuk? Aku ikut!" Kibum mencengkram Hyuk Jae sekuat mungkin sementara tangannya masih menahan lengan baju Hyuk Jae dengan kuat. Diwajahnya ketakutan begitu mendesak untuk keluar, memaksanya untuk menangis dan tidak diam saja. Paling tidak ia bisa ikut atau bersembunyi bersama-sama. Atau yang paling buruk tetap tinggal dan menjalani hidup mereka seperti dulu lagi. Tapi jelas itu bukan pilihan bagi Hyuk Jae—semuanya benar-benar beresiko untuk berakhir buruk.

"Pria itu akan membawaku ke Beijing lewat jalur laut tanggal 30 nanti. Lalu _visit_ ke Australia dan dua minggu kemudian kami berangkat ke Ukraina. Suster Jang bilang ada gosip bahwa dia buronon polisi Cina tetapi ketua yayasan tidak menghentikan apapun. Dan seolah-olah dia orang luar biasa baik yang akan mati." Hyuk Jae mengambil nafasnya setelah mengatakan itu. Dia menggeram sepelan mungkin disuaranya yang kecil. Mengucapkan bagian terakhir ini begitu sulit dan wajah Kibum yang tercengang ketakutan membuat semua ini makin berbelit-belit.

"Ini illegal, aku tidak punya visa dan paspor. Suster Jang bilang kemungkinannya ini adalah perdagangan manusia." Kibum menghentakkan kaki dan akhirnya menangis. Perkiraan mereka salah, para petugas disini tidak benar-benar konservatif. Mereka licik dan menggunakan semua orang secara efektif. Dari ambisi besar yang mereka miliki, mereka memilih anak-anak polos dipanti asuhan ini sebagai penghasil uang yang stabil. Seharusnya salah satu dari mereka berani dan memecahkan dinding kemudian lari kekantor polisi. Tetapi Choi Jang Woo—pemilik yayasan–adalah orang berpengaruh dikota terpencil ini.

Kibum nyaris merasa bibirnya bisu dan lupa kata-kata, dia merasa tidak berguna dihadapan situasi seperti ini. Dia sering menonton film tentang hal-hal macam ini, tetapi konflik-konflik seperti itu tidak akan menjadi keren didunia nyata.

"Kim Kibum, aku takut. Aku ingin pergi—tidak aku memang harus pergi. Tolong aku." Bibir Hyuk Jae bergetar setiap dia mengucapkan bait katanya. Dia yakin Hyuk Jae begitu putus asa sehingga jalan buntu menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar.

"Aku juga mau pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri ditempat mengerikan ini."

"Dengarkan aku." Hyuk Jae memberikan peringatan dengan jarinya dan matanya yang hitam menyala-nyala tajam. "Jika dua orang pergi ini akan jadi masalah. Kau aman disini, jika kau ikut denganku kita akan terjebak dalam kerumitan. Lagipula aku belum tahu kemana aku harus pergi, aku hanya memutuskan untuk terus berlari dan itu akan menyulitkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau sendiri!" Kibum berteriak dan Hyuk Jae terpaksa membekap mulut Kibum untuk mengantisipasi suara.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri dalam waktu lama. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat setelah aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang baik. Ingat, selalu ada diruang telepon ketika hari Jumat jam tiga sore."

"Kau berbohong! Kau tidak akan menjemputku! Kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Jika kau mengatakan hal itu aku akan benar-benar melakukannya." Setelah itu isakan Kibum terdengar mereda. Pemuda itu menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjemputmu kapanpun itu."

* * *

_Dia ingat ketika itu hujan sangat deras. Itu adalah bagian yang pernah ia lupakan dan sekarang ia ingat. Hujan seolah-olah memerangkapkan dirinya kedalam kebekuan paling menyakitkan, dia tidak bisa bernafas dan sensasinya begitu menyangat dan bagai candu tanpa rasa nikmat. Paru-parunya sakit—sangat sakit. Dia tidak bernafas sekalipun mengambil udara, dia tidak merasa udara mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Dia seakan-akan mati, berdiri dipersimpangan jalan paling membingungkan kemudian kembali keawal masa lalu._

_Dia ingat dia tersenyum, dia ingat dia mengacungkan tangan dan berharap seseorang melihatnya dikabut yang menguap. Dia berjalan terus menerus, berjalan dijalan yang dia tidak tahu hingga dia nyaris meregang karena bingung. Tetapi tangisannya berhenti, dan ketika itu terjadi dia malah menemukan kenyataan paling menyakitkan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak manis?"_

* * *

_25 May/2006/Daejon, Chungcheongnam-do/ South Korea. _

Hyuk Jae telah duduk lebih dari sepuluh jam di halte ini. Ia memerangkap tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi hangat dihujan musim semi. Sedari tadi, sejak pukul sembilan pagi belum ada satupun bus yang datang mendekat. Kawasan ini terisolasi dan jalanan hanya dipenuhi truk-truk besar pengangkut barang. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa ini akhir dari hidupnya, ia yakin dirinya sudah berada di wliayah paling Utara Daejon saat ini. Tetapi dia belum sampai di Seoul, dia belum dapat kesempatan untuk menyerah. Dia harus berlari sejauh mungkin, memacu nyalinya agar berhasil bersembunyi. Bahkan ketika dia sudah sampai ditujuan—ini tidak pernah semudah apa yang pernah dia harapakan.

Sekarang sudah hampir dini hari, mungkin jam dua pagi atau jam tiga dan kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja menyeretnya masuk kedalam kasus kriminal. Tempat ini sepi dan ada hutan dibelakang halte. Tidak ada rumah yang berderet dan satu-satunya bangunan hidup hanya pabrik kayu disisian sana. Dia mengayunkan kakinya mencari hiburan bodoh yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Kemudian dia menangis lagi. Dia merasa begitu buntu dengan semua kenyataan dan tidak ada satupun orang yang berniat memberi bantuan. Dia punya dulu—tapi Kibum sudah dia tinggalkan. Dia melepaskan satu-satunya orang yang memberikan empati.

Hyuk Jae membalikkan tubuhnya, dia mengorek ranselnya dan mencoba untuk meraih senter. Tetapi ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke posisi semula, dia menumakan seorang pria berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan meninggalkan mobil hitamnya di depan halte. Pria itu berlari kearahnya, pria itu membawa payung biru ditangannya.

Hyuk Jae tidak merasakan energi buruk dari pria itu, dia terlihat normal dan lebih dari baik-baik saja. Wajahnya menarik dan juga tampan ditengah hujan, jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk mencurigai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak manis? Kau kehilangan orangtuamu?" Dan suaranya yang berat seperti sebuah penenang yang menyakitkan. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini angin segar, tapi Hyuk Jae tahu setidaknya ia akan mendapat sedikit pertolongan. Perutnya kosong dan dia sulit bernafas ditengah kedinginan.

"Kau masih sangat kecil dan ini tempat yang berbahaya. Kau mau masuk ke mobilku?" Dan bahkan Hyuk Jae tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Rasanya seperti mimpi sekarang, seakan-akan kedatangan pria itu adalah keajaiban. Kemudian dia mengangguk lemah, wajahnya yang menenang menimbulkan kekehan dari si pria.

"Baik, aku antar kau masuk."

Pria itu menuntun tubuh Hyuk Jae secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Mereka memasuki mobil tanpa berbicara sedikitpun—Hyuk Jae tidak pernah mengenal pria itu. Bahkan wajahnya sangat asing, tetapi dia punya perasaan ini akan menjadi sangat baik, atau luar biasa baik. Tulang pipi yang indah dan alis gelap dan melengkung sempurna dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir yang menawan adalah apa yang membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut. Dia tidak pernah punya ketertarikan seperti ini kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada para remaja wanita yang berganti baju didepannya. Secara fisik, pria ini terlihat begitu sempurna. Dan bunyi nafasnya yang pelan sangat sensual.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan membawamu ke restauran waralaba diujung desa. Kita bicara disana, kau mau?" Yang Hyuk Jae rasakan saat ini adalah secercah harapan. Wajahnya yang masam tadi mendadak tergantikan dengan senyum melengkung yang tegas. Suasana hatinya yang kacau seketika membeludak oleh emosi yang menenangkan. Ketika dia mengangguk, pria itu tersenyum. Dan dia juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Aiden Lee, walau punya nama Korea dia lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama itu. Usianya masih muda, tapi dia _drop out_ dari kampusnya dan sekarang dia tidak sekolah. Seharusnya sekarang dia bekerja, tapi dia enggan melakukan itu. Dia merasa kesepian ditengah kesendiriannya, dia bilang dia dari Seoul tapi menetap ditempat ini untuk menghindari banyak orang. Dan gaya bicaranya yang putus-putus begitu terlihat jantan. Saat Hyuk Jae bercerita tentang semua masalahnya, pria itu bilang lari memang keputusan terbaik. Tetap diam disana dan bersembunyi terus menerus tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Dan bagi Hyuk Jae itu bergairah, sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu ingin tahu tentang Aiden. Begitu memaksa pria itu untuk bercerita sehingga Hyuk Jae berpikir mereka bisa menjadi dekat.

Aiden banyak bicara, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terkesan misterius.

"Ukraina dekat dengan Rusia, kemungkinan paling baik kau akan masuk kejalur prostitusi atau yang terburuk organ-organmu akan dibabat habis." Hyuk Jae nyaris memuntahkan semua ayam gorengnya saat celetukan Aiden menyerang telinganya. Membuatnya seolah-olah itu candaan yang lucu dan wajar. Dia menegak minuman sodanya dulu sebelum bicara.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku pintar walaupun aku tidak kuliah." Dia berbicara sangat tenang, dan cara mengunyahnya membuat dia terlihat makin tampan. Hyuk Jae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, hidungnya mengembang ketika udara di inderanya menajam dan memaksa untuk keluar. Ketakutan yang awalnya terutama kini datang lagi, rasa sakit tentang kenangan itu enggan enyah. Dan wajah Kibum sontak masuk kedalam pikiran terdalamnya.

"Walau aku laki-laki dan aku masih kecil?"

"Yah, seusiamu adalah terfavorit."

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung." Dia menggeser ketakutan itu dan menenangkan hatinya diam-diam. Kemudian dia menatap mata Aiden yang berkilat ketika menatap kakinya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau terluka?" Hyuk Jae sadar ketika kakinya ditunjuk Aiden. Ada banyak goresan dilutut dan pergelangan kakinya berdarah.

"Oh, aku tidak sadar tentang ini." Dia berseru dan keterkejutannya datang saat Aiden menumpu kaki Hyuk Jae kepahanya. Aiden menyentuh lembut luka Hyuk Jae yang terbuka, respon yang diakibatkan luka itu panas dan membuat anak ini menggelinjang. Namun ini bukan ospek terpenting, dirinya merespon lain. Bukan kekhawatiran bahwa anak ini terluka yang mendominasi. Tetapi gairah lain yang menggucang dirinya hingga ke tepi kesadaran. Sentuhan itu begitu lembut, dia sudah tidak pernah merasakan ini lagi sebelumnya. Perhatiannya terpaku kepada kulit kaki Hyuk Jae yang halus, setiap inci sentuhan fisik yang dia lakukan seakan-akan mendorongnya untuk tidak berhenti dan bergerak menjauh begitu sulit.

"Aww!" Aiden sadar ketika anak itu memekik. Dan kemudian dia meletakan kaki Hyuk Jae lagi kembali ke posisinya dengan lembut.

"Apa sakit?"

"Oh ya, sakit. Sakit sekali. Kakiku rasanya kram."

"Sepertinya kau butuh pengobatan, apa kau mau kerumahku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae menganga dalam kemampuannya mengagumi sesuatu. Dia berpikir tempat seperti ini hanya ada di film-film romansa yang kampungan—tetapi dia menemukan kenyataan disini. Rumah Aiden sangat besar, mewah dan dia tahu pengangguran seperti pria itu tidak akan bisa membeli rumah sebesar ini. _Apakah Aiden adalah seorang penjudi profesional atau anak orang kaya dengan masa lalu kelam?_ Hyuk Jae bergerak-gerak gelisah kesana kemari, dia menatap apapun yang dia tangkap dan tidak melepaskan satupun obyek yang menurutnya indah. Dia masuk kedalam ruang tamu ketika Aiden mempersilahkannya masuk. Mata Aiden tajam mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Pikirannya berputar-putar kepada hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ada gelora yang meletup-letup dan obsesi dinamis itu menguasai setengah dari dirinya. Itu hanya sentuhan kecil, sentuhan biasa yang lekat ditubuhnya selama lebih dari satu jam. Sesuatu seperti ini adalah percikan api yang membakar dan membuatnya nyeri.

Aiden tersenyum, meninggalkan kesan ramah. "Apa kau suka?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, perabotan dirumah ini adalah mimpinya, hanya akan jadi kenyataan ketika dia merenung. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak suka, aku suka sekali."

"Tidak semua orang bilang begitu ketika mereka bertamu ketempat ini."

"Orang-orang itu hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu seleramu mengenai tatanan rumah."

"Hampir semua orang bilang rumah ini berlebihan dengan berbagai kayu kokoh yang mengerikan. Mereka juga tidak suka cerobong asap."

"Kalau begitu aku satu-satunya orang yang merasa pintar atas kebodohanmu." Aiden tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan selera humor Hyuk Jae yang begitu tinggi. Anak itu tangkas menjawab dan tidak ada keraguan.

"Hei, kau menyenangkan. Apa kau mau tinggal disini? Jujur aku kesepian." Hyuk Jae menggaruk tengkuknya dan wajahnya muram ketika ia menimbang-nimbang, kebingungannya terbang hingga Aiden dapat menyadarinya dengan baik. Setelah itu, Hyuk Jae dapat mendengar Aiden berdehem.

"Kau bisa coba tinggal disini selama dua atau tiga hari, beradaptasi setelah itu putuskan. Kita bisa jadi kakak dan adik." Pada awalnya, perkataan Aiden membuatnya begitu tertohok. Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar dikepalanya. _Dapatkah dia merasa nyaman dan aman bersama pria itu? _Atau, _mampukah pria itu mempercayainya dalam waktu sesingkat ini?_ Hyuk Jae kemudian membuka bibirnya, menampilkan gigi yang berderet rapih dengan gusi merah merekah.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa? _Hyung_ atau Aiden seperti biasa? Atau jika aku mampu, bisakah aku memanggilmu Donghae?" Pelipis Aiden mengkerut-kerut dan matanya yang cokelat mengkelam. Telinganya penuh dengan kalimat itu, Donghae adalah masa lalu yang terlalu menyakitkan. Akan tetapi ada hasrat memuncak ketika Hyuk Jae berniat memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengingatkannya kembali kepada jati diri pribadinya yang lama. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kembali membangunkannya. Aiden bahkan tidak peduli dengan suasana canggung yang melingkupi. Dia terus membeku, sampai Hyuk Jae menepuk punggungnya hingga kembali sadar.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu, kupikir kau tidak suka." Aiden memalingkan wajah dan menatap Hyuk Jae tajam.

"Tidak, panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Kau serius?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Hyuk Jae mengangguk kemudian melepas jaket cokelat karamelnya sehingga tubuhnya merasa bebas. Ia begitu lelah, hingga kelelahan itu membuatnya nyaris melupakan Kibum. _Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang?_

"Kamarmu ada disamping kamarku, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Bisa aku pinjam telepon?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengurung dirinya dalam posisi duduk yang kaku. Terakhir kalinya nama itu diungkit adalah ketika dia berumur empat belas tahun. Tepat setelah ibunya membawanya paksa ke Perancis. Saat itu, ia begitu merindukan nama ini. Rasanya seperti berabad-abad dia tidak pernah mendengarnya atau mungkin dia berharap dia tidak akan pernah mendengar nama itu lagi. Namun, fase-fase itu membawanya kedalam refleksi diri yang ricuh dan berantakan. Dan pemahan itu diselimuti oleh kengerian.

Hidupnya sekarang adalah kapal yang terombang-ambing. Kebingungannya terlalu melampaui batas, sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa menentukan seperti apa dirinya dan bagaimana dia. Dan kedatangan Hyuk Jae adalah rasa manis dalam ini semua. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika ini akan terjadi—tidak, bahkan dalam mimpi. Dan untuk mencari tahu seperti apa akhirnya, hubungan emosional yang tinggi adalah jawaban. Tangannya masih merasakan sentuhan itu, dia selalu ingin lebih dari awal. Sentuhan fisik yang sederhana dan membara membawanya kedalam perasaan panas yang dominan. Itu hanya sentuhan sekilas.

Namun setelah itu Aiden dikuasai nafsu yang meraung-raung dan kekuatannya berada dititik tertinggi. Dia hanya menyentuh kaki Hyuk Jae—bukan sebuah ciuman, atau bagian lain yang bisa membuatnya terbakar. Tetapi dirinya tetap tidak terkontrol, dia tidak merasakan apapun selain gairah dan kebutuhannya untuk memenuhi nalurinya. Kegilaan ini belum pernah datang lagi, tapi hari ini Hyuk Jae muncul. Membuatnya seperti iblis yang haus darah dan tanpa ampun.

Logikanya tidak terkendali ketika dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang memburu. Dilangkahnya yang tajam, dia haus oleh semuanya. Dia ingin memulainya, memulai apa yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Oh, oke. Kami dateng lagi, bawa fanfict yang lagi-lagi-lagi pedo /dor. Ini pedonya pasti beda sama hold on tight, dan ini ff khusus buat b-day fict Hyuk Jae.

Mungkin, ff ini bakal jadi ff pedo di awal-awal chapt—mungkin sampe chapt tiga atau empat. Setelahnya ini bakal jadi ff yang cenderung ngeliatin kemaniakan Donghae lol Ah iya umur Hyuk Jae disini itu 12 tahun dan Donghae 24 tahun. Maaf untuk typos, diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang buruk dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi ff ini. #deepbow

Sekali lagi, #HappyHyukJaeDay tambah ganteng ya beb? Semoga makin mesra sama bebeb lo /tonjok Donghae.

Jadi gimana responnya?


	2. In Time of Sorrow

**Author:** Meonk and Deog

**Title: **Cross Road.

**Rate:** M.

**Main Pair: **HaeHyuk/AidenHyuk.

**Slight** **pair:** Donghwa x Eunhyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae (Aiden), Lee Donghwa, Kim Kibum and others.

**Length**: Chaptered.

**Warning:** Boyslove, Yaoi, sexual harassment, violence, rape scene, pedophilia theme, psycho Hae, gay sex, slash fiction, not for underage (lol), OC, OOC, AU, typos (possibly), bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer:** As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories however, this is totally and naturally ours. There was just fiction, don't take it be serious.

**Summary**_**:**__ "Seharusnya, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah menerima tumpangan pria itu itu."_

**The sex in this fiction is kind of rape and violence, the way of roughness that may you hate it. This chapter isn't a romantic part (or maybe as whole of story). Exactly, be warning yourself before read this stuff. We won't take your complain because the roughness and some scene that make you felt uncomfortable. You'll probably find some typos and grammatical errors, so in beginning we'll apologize that.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Plagiarism go to the left, we've right way to throwing you off at hell.**

**YOU CAN BASH THE AUTHORS OR THIS STORIES! BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Jadi Aiden sekarang sudah berdiri ditempat ini, dengan warnanya yang asli sehingga kegelapan itu mulai hilang dari jiwanya. Tetapi ketika dia sedikit melihat cahaya terang—kabut asap selalu datang untuk menutupinya. Lalu setelahnya dia terjebak lagi dan memang dirinya tidak bisa membantu apapun. Hyuk Jae seperti kekuatan tak terkendali, pusat dari segala keinginannya untuk _lebih _dan lebih. Itu memacu dirinya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman, keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Gejolak itu merekah dan membara, tak ada ampun sampai api ditubuhnya melalap setengah dari akal sehat.

Mungkin ini hanya sensasi-sensasi lama yang tidak lagi ia rasakan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Tetapi upayanya untuk diam tidak menghasilkan solusi. Perasaan membucah itu memenuhi tulang rusuknya, menjalar ke dada hingga detak jantungnya terus berpacu keras. Aliran-aliran semacam ini sekuat mungkin coba dia hindari, sayangnya waktu tidak bisa membantu. Tidak apapun dan tidak siapapun. Dia hanya akan berpacu kepada kebutuhan diri setelahnya terjebak dijalur yang membingungkan. Untuk saat ini, praduga-praduga tentang kebenaran akan tindakannya kelak memenuhi kepalanya, mengisi seluruh kekosongan itu; hingga membuatnya hampir pecah.

Aiden menggeleng, mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melangkah sekali lagi. Tidak lebih dekat—jangan mempersempit jarak. Dari pelipisnya buliran keringat jatuh dalam jalur yang senada dengan garis pipi. Tulang-tulangnya mengeras, begitu mudah untuk memprediksi emosinya.

Tampak jelas sekali Aiden ketakutan dalam keberaniannya yang menggebu. Jemarinya bergetar dengan tempo yang sembarang dan berantakan. Situasi ini bukan situasi yang ideal untuk bernafas seperti biasanya. Keyakinan yang awalnya datang menimbulkan keraguan yang membuatnya tidak percaya diri. Dan, dia tahu dirinya tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Pada saat ini, tubuhnya yang tegap mematung diambang pintu juga rambut emasnya kontras dikegelapan. Mata Aiden menyalang menatap apapun yang gelap dikamar itu. Detak jantungnya berlomba, berusaha menjadi yang tercepat dan membawa seluruh adrenalinnya ketitik paling puncak.

Satu langkah….

_Berhenti…._

Dia berbisik kepada benaknya, mencari cara-cara lain yang efektif untuk melangkah mundur sebelum benar-benar terlambat. Aiden mencoba lagi untuk melawan semua iblis yang memonopoli tubuhnya. Mensugestikan seluruh perhatiannya sehingga ia dapat berpikir, jika dia berhenti semuanya akan jadi normal.

Tetapi kakinya melangkah untuk maju, dia tidak mau berhenti sama sekali. Untuk itu, dia mengutuk dalam hati. Disisi dirinya yang lain, perasaan congkak membelenggu. Dia meminta maaf karena merasa dirinya benar untuk melangkah, tidak salah dan memang harus seperti itu. Aiden hampir melompat ketika tahu dia sudah berada didepan dipan anak itu sekarang. Lampu meja yang masih menyala menyorotnya seolah-olah dia gegabah ada ditempat ini. Sejujurnya pencitraan dirinya kepada Hyuk Jae saat pertama kali bertemu benar-benar natural. Ia memang ingin membantu anak itu, dengan semua ketulusan yang berada dalam hatinya. Tetapi ketika dia sekarang berdiri ditempat ini, perasaan ragu kepada dirinya sendiri membuncah. Dia merasa itu hanya manipulasi, Aiden adalah anak baik. Aiden tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal ini.

Tapi dia rindu hal-hal itu, dia merindukan kebiasaan yang dia lakukan semenjak dia remaja. Perubahan membuatnya begitu kesepian, keputus asaan membuatnya enggan untuk berani merasakan itu lagi. Saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil, dia rindu ditatap dengan pandangan antusias ketika dia tumbuh dengan hiperaktif. Dia rindu jatuh cinta, dia rindu sentuhan-sentuhan lama yang menggairahkan dan dia rindu untuk tergoda dan mencuri sesuatu. Sekarang ada anak ini, ketika dia menatap langit, Jesus seperti mengatakan bahwa Hyuk Jae adalah hadiah yang dapat dipergunakan saat dia merasa butuh, tergoda, goyah dan haus. Sehingga walaupun ia akan berbelok kejalur kegelapan, dia akan berterima kasih karena disini ada hadiah yang membuatnya penuh.

Dia merunduk untuk menjangkau bibir anak itu, hembusan napas mereka seperti tertukar satu sama lain. Suara dengkuran halus Hyuk Jae yang menderu seperti musik baru yang membuatnya harus masuk lebih dalam. Dia mendekat, wajah tenang anak itu mendorongnya untuk lebih jatuh lagi. Sehingga saat bibir tipisnya benar-benar menyentuh bibir tebal Hyuk Jae, tubuhnya kaku.

Perasaan ingin tahunya tidak berhenti. Ini berubah menjadi buruk, gairahnya bergerak dari hulu sampai ke tepi. Berteriak bahwa ini sangat menyenangkan dan mungkin ada kesenangan lain yang akan ia dapatkan jika dia menjangkau hal-hal baru. Seperti menggerakkan bibirnya lebih dinamis.

Bibir tebal Hyuk Jae yang merah begitu manis, lembut dan murni. Memberikan rangsangan perlahan yang menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Dia nyaris merasakan pergerakkan kecil ketika bibirnya telah sampai ke garis rahang Hyuk Jae. Dia melakukan percobaan bodoh dengan menggigit tulang tegas itu perlahan. Sementara itu, tangannya beralih masuk kedalam celana _jeans_nya. Jari-jarinya bergerak, bermain diselangkangan. Bersugesti kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tangan yang mempermainkannya adalah tangan anak itu.

"Haah…, Hyuk Jae…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae bangun ketika suara-suara berisik dari arah dapur memenuhi telinganya. Saat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, perasaan asing yang aneh datang. Itu mampu membuat ini semua jadi canggung, saat dia membuka mata plafon yang ada di langit-langit kamar tidak sama lagi. Sekarang dia tidur di ranjang yang besar seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi semprotan air dari Kibum dipagi hari. Dan tidak ada lagi orang-orang konservatif yang ingin menggunakannya secara maksimal. Sebenarnya kedatangan Aiden membuatnya merasa beruntung sekaligus hampa. Dia begitu merindukan Kibum, semua teman-teman di panti asuhan dan suasana sekolah yang menyenangkan. Sejujurnya menerima bantuan besar dari orang asing yang dermawan begitu janggal, bukan karena dia meragukan pria itu tetapi tetuah-tetuah lama para biarawati membuatnya selalu waspada.

_Jangan pernah percaya pada orang asing. _

Hyuk Jae meneguk ludah secara hati-hati dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian tapakan kakinya pelan menuju dapur. Yang pertama kali ia hirup ketika sampai disana adalah aroma makanan yang variatif. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan di panti asuhan, karena ketika kau masuk ke dalam dapur kotor itu, kau hanya akan mencium aroma pasta kedelai yang menyengat. Hyuk Jae sedikit tertegun saat melihat betapa kerasnya pria itu mencoba memasak hidangan yang disukai anak-anak. Membentuk sayur-mayur dengan berbagai cetakan-cetakan lucu. Hyuk Jae tidak perlu itu, dia makan semuanya dengan senang hati dan penuh perasaan bersyukur tanpa sayuran warna-warni yang dibentuk.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae." Hyuk Jae merengut, sapaan pertamanya hari ini tidak dibalas. Pria itu tampak masih sibuk memotong bahan-bahan lain ditalanan.

"Hei, selamat pagi." Dia mengulang sapaan itu dua kali, dan masih sama. Sementara dia tengah menerka-nerka mengapa Aiden sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, kedua mata keramiknya menangkap benda melingkar yang bertengger ditelinga kanan Aiden. Hyuk Jae perlahan mendekat, menyenggol pria itu dengan sikunya hingga Aiden terpekik dan menoleh.

"Ya ampun! Oh hi, Hyuk Jae!" Aiden meletakkan pisau peraknya keatas meja dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya secara kasar. "Kau bangun lebih awal dari yang kuduga, duduklah. Susu atau teh?" Aiden menarik kursi jati sebelum mendorong anak itu untuk duduk. Dia terlihat begitu antusias dan lelah, Hyuk Jae merasa mungkin itu karena efek dia kesepian sebelumnya. Jadi kesempatan untuk memiliki orang lain disampingnya sepertinya adalah kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia impikan. Tetapi, Aiden masih terlalu muda untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu seperti ini. Untuk sarapan Hyuk Jae merasa cukup hanya dengan cereal dan segelas susu.

"Kau masak semua itu sendiri?" Dari kejauhan mata Hyuk Jae bergerak aktif memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Aiden.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk memasakkan diriku sendiri di pagi hari. Kau tahu, tubuh butuh makanan enak dijam-jam seperti ini. Walau tinggal sendiri semua ini bukan pengecualian."

"Itu baru untukku. Tapi kupikir aku cukup dengan cereal atau hanya nasi goreng." Donghae membersihkan celemeknya sebentar sambil membawa segelas kopi dan susu secara hati-hati ditangannya, sebelum dia menjawab itu kerutan didahinya tampak mengkerut dan jelas sekali dia butuh jawaban yang tepat untuk anak-anak yang menolak sarapan seperti Hyuk Jae. Dia menarik kursi di samping anak itu dan menatap ekspresi Hyuk Jae yang tengah menyeruput susu.

"Aku pintar memasak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan rasanya."

"Yah, kau terlihat seperti itu. Tapi panti asuhan membuatku memiliki kebiasaan cukup _hanya dengan cereal_." Hyuk Jae terkikik sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Walaupun nafsu makanku besar."

Donghae tersenyum dengan kepolosan anak itu. Ini hal yang mengejutkan dalam hidupnya, tidak kesepian dan tidak ada tatapan intimidasi dari banyak orang. Kelegaan dalam hatinya secara sesaat membuncah, menghasilkan gejolak lain yang berujung kepada kesenangan. Kengerian akan ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan, dilupakan dan diabaikan seakan-akan lenyap oleh kedatangan Hyuk Jae. Dan fase-fase menyenangkan seperti ini dinikmatinya dengan pemikiran yang sederhana. Seolah-olah itu semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

Mungkin ini akan sesuai dengan gagasan yang ia pikirkan, prosesnya akan benar-benar sama dan utuh. Sehingga dia harus memikirkan cara lain agar memperoleh kesenangan berbeda dengan konsekuensi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sesekali ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kebersamaan dengan banyak orang. Merasa terintimidasi dalam kerumunan membuat semuanya jadi menyesakkan. Saat kau datang, aku berpikir cukup hanya aku dan kau. Seperti tidak boleh ada orang lain."

Hyuk Jae spontan menghentikan kegiatannya, ketenangan tadi lenyap dengan situasi membingungkan yang tidak pernah ia prediksi. Dalam keadaan masih tertegun, dia meletakkan cangkir susunya ke atas meja hingga bunyi nyaring yang dihasilkan dari benturan itu terdengar begitu kontras.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu ketika melontarkan pertanyaannya; mungkin ini masa lalu serius yang coba Aiden paparkan tapi bukankah mereka terlalu baru untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam?

"Seperti rumah ini, di depan sana ada tumpukkan rumah. Tetapi kemudian dia memilih menyendiri dikeadaan yang besar dan kokoh sehingga mau tidak mau dia terus akan menjadi mencolok. Sayangnya, hal yang mencolok tetap kesepian jika sendirian."

"Apa kau menceritakan tentang dirimu?"

"Aku menceritakan tentang rumah ini." Hyuk Jae mendesah dengan jawaban itu, dia mencondongkan badan kearah meja sampai mata mereka bertatapan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah kesepian, di panti asuhan ada lebih dari 200 anak."

"Tapi kau merindukan kebersamaan dengan keluarga."

"Tidak pernah benar-benar seperti itu. Aku cukup dengan hanya teman tapi itu bukan jaminan untuk masa depan." Hyuk Jae tersenyum atas jawabannya yang ia anggap benar, jauh dari bayangannya pria di depannya terlihat begitu rapuh. Tetapi aura kekelaman itu menutup apapun, sampai dia menarik kesimpulan jika pria itu kesepian dengan segala perbedaannya. Aiden tidak menjawab sama sekali, dia kembali ke dapur. Memastikan sup ikan yang dia masak sudah bisa dihidangkan.

"Dan aku cukup dengan hanya kita berdua." Walau suara yang dikeluarkan Aiden begitu rendah dan kecil, Hyuk Jae tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia berusaha tampak normal, begitu dia merasa Aiden mendekat dia mencoba bicara lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak apapun, kau mau makan sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aiden begitu hati-hati memasukkan semua barang belanjaannya kekerangjang. Dia mencoba terlihat biasa saja, Aiden begitu tidak ingin memperlihatkan ketakutan konstan. Dia meminimalisir kontak mata bahkan menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergetar. Dia beradaptasi untuk menjadi normal, terutama ketika salah dari mereka mendekat atau mengeksplor seluruh bagian. Pria-pria bersetelan itu secara fisik terlihat berbeda. Mereka layaknya intel atau _bodyguard_ pengusaha kaya raya.

Salah satu dari pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan menjijitkan badan saat Aiden kelihatan butuh bantuan. Dia ingin cemilan yang berada di rak teratas sementara tubuhnya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri. Jadi ketika dia diberikan bantuan oleh orang yang sangat dia hindari, dia hanya tersenyum kaku. Terutama saat laki-laki berbadan besar itu mencoba melakukan kontak mata. Dalam ketakutan dan kebingungannya, Aiden mencoba menyimpan rapat-rapat semua kerahasiaan. Ketika secara perlahan mereka semua mulai keluar dari mini market, Aiden berjalan perlahan mendekati kasir.

"Mereka intel? Kenapa datang ke desa?" Suara serak Aiden yang rendah mendengung dan memantul didinding toko. Dia mengelap telapak tangannya yang basah ke celana hitamnya. Paman kasir tidak begitu terlihat senang dengan pertanyaan itu, seolah-olah dia bukan orang yang terlibat dalam kasus itu. Atau dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan semua rasa risihnya, dia menjawab santun. Tetapi tidak mau melakukan kontak mata dengan Aiden.

"Bukan intel, tapi _bodyguard_ pengusaha Cina. Mereka bilang anak adopsinya kabur. Sangat lumrah. Aku lebih baik tidak mengatakan apapun ketimbang terlibat dalam kasus itu. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu bisa tersesat sampai ke Utara?! Kumbang bodoh!" Paman itu menghentikan makiannya, matanya melirik sekilas semua belanjaan yang dibeli Aiden, kaget dengan semua belanjaan yang dipilihnya. Itu begitu banyak untuk hanya satu orang didalam rumah yang besar. Tetapi toh, dia tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Dan rasanya sekali lagi sekarag sulit untuk mengabaikan wajah Aiden yang menegang. Tapi paman ini merefleksikan itu sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

"Kau benar-benar membeli ini semua?" Ucapan paman itu membuatnya terkejut, dia seakan-akan ditonjok kedalam kesadarannya sekali lagi. Kemudian Aiden tersenyum kikuk dan hanya mengangguk sambil membantu paman tua itu memasukkan barang-barangnnya kedalam tas plastik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Hyuk Jae menghabiskan sisa sorenya dengan berguling dibawah lantai kayu dengan komik berceceran di sampingnya. Tempat ini indah sekali, Aiden membuka lebar-lebar jendela rumah, jadi cahaya keemasan dari matahari terbenam memantul keruang-ruang tubuhnya. Matahari terbenam seperti dua sisi yang bertentangan, ketika dia melihat cahaya kuning yang flamboyan, fragmen-fragmen memori merasuki jiwanya. Seperti keajaiban, hal yang tidak pernah ia ingat datang lagi. Dan sisi lainnya membuat dia melupakan bagian-bagian yang penting. Masa lalunya berjalan indah dan ekspresif, tapi dia punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya.

Selain Kibum, kenangan itu menyakitkan. Singkatnya Hyuk Jae merasa bodoh dengan semua kepentingan yang dilakukan orang-orang itu. Puncak dari segalanya adalah kesakitan, dinamika dari semuanya adalah kebingungan dan pilihan menyakitkan dari itu semua adalah dia tidak boleh diam.

Sekali lagi, dia menganggap dirinya dibawa kejalan yang benar, dia berjumpa dengan Aiden. Pria baik yang terbuka walaupun begitu perlahan. Pria hangat yang mambawanya melampaui batas. Dia melupakan orang-orang itu disini. Kemudian dia meyakikan dirinya bahwa dia akan bertemu orang yang lebih baik, Aiden adalah salah satu gambaran. Dia panutan yang indah, tampan dan hangat.

Hyuk Jae mendongak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ekspresi Aiden yang tidak terduga seketika menghilangkan reaksi matahari terbenam dari tubuhnya. Perasaannya campur aduk dengan raut wajah itu, seakan-akan mungkin ada kejutan buruk yang akan diberikan oleh Aiden. Dia membersihkan komik-komiknya dengan sembarang setelah itu menyusul pria itu dan membawa semua belanjaan keatas meja. Dia punya kesempatan untuk melirik-lirik sekilas mata Aiden yang memerah, dan deru napasnya yang keras berlomba memenuhi ruangan.

Hyuk Jae mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau pergelangan tangan Aiden dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ada hal buruk ya?" Hyuk Jae akan sangat berharap Aiden mengangguk dan tidak berbohong, karena walaupun dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan segalanya, tatapan putus asa dari pria itu telah menjelaskan semua kondisi buruk yang ia sempat tebak. Pagi hari tadi berakhir canggung, mereka menghabiskan makanan hanya dengan diam. Dan keheningan itu merajalela sampai Aiden permisi keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Hyuk Jae berharap Aiden bisa lebih terbuka pada dirinya dan terang-terangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini mereka atau orang lain. Tetapi saat aku keluar tadi, ada sekelompok orang bersetelan datang menggeledah desa. Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Mereka _bodyguard_ pengusaha Cina yang anak adopsinya hilang." Tepat sekali! Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae adalah apa yang Aiden duga. Mata anak itu melebar dan setengah bagiannya terlihat tergenang air. Garis wajah Hyuk Jae mengeras, dia resah. Ketakutannya seperti tertahan, apa yang penting dari ini adalah dia ketakutan. Keberadaanya sangat dicari, sampai dia pikir seluruh dunia mungkin dapat menemukannya. _Apakah_ _tubuhku benar-benar berharga?_ Apakah benar organ tubuhnya akan dibabat habis? Atau apakah mungkin dia akan ditangkap? Setelah itu dijual ke bar-bar Hongkong?

Didalam kelemahan dan ketakutan anak ini, Aiden bisa melihat rasa marah dan kekuatan memberontaknya. Bersiap berkuasa dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dikondisi ini, dia bisa bilang dia sama takutnya dengan Hyuk Jae. Dia takut sendiri lagi, kehilangan lagi dan kesepian lagi. Tatapan Hyuk Jae yang semakin menajam seakan-akan membiarkan Aiden untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Hidupnya seperti sebuah pertunjukkan. Bermain dan kalah. Pertunjukkan yang hebat. Luar biasa. Dan berakhir monoton.

Aiden tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan anak ini. Tapi dia tahu, dia harus dan pantas untuk membantu Hyuk Jae.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kau bisa berteriak." Aiden beralih memegang bahu Hyuk Jae, walau bingung dia menatap anak itu dengan ketegasan yang ada dalam dirinya. Sekalipun begitu, suaranya tetap sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku takut…."

_Dia sangat takut, lebih dari siapapun…._

Suara rendah dan putus asa dari Hyuk Jae seolah-olah menikam jantungnya. Gemuruh ketakutan dalam diri mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan menciptakan keputus asaan yang arogan.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku takut…."

"Katakan apakah kau lebih takut dariku?"

Hyuk Jae mendongak dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Demi Tuhan! Keadaan sekarang adalah aura dingin yang paling menyakitkan dari hidupnya, yang saat dia mencoba mencari solusi, semua hal yang akan ia dapatkanya hanya titik hitam.

"Ya, aku takut! Aku takut sekali!" Berangsur-angsur, Aiden bisa merasakan perbedaan dalam intonasi suaranya. Bunyi lemah tadi kali ini lebih kuat, keras dan tajam. Sehingga dia bisa menebak dengan jelas seberapa frustasinya bocah ini sekarang.

"Kau lebih takut dariku? Ketakutanmu lebih besar ketimbang diriku?"

"Ya! Aku lebih takut dari siapapun! Aku lebih takut dari dirimu! Aku takut mati, ketakutanku lebih besar ketimbang dirimu! Aku takut! Aku takut! Aku takut sekali!" Dari suara keras yang Hyuk Jae lontarkan, dia tetap tenggelam dalam keresahan. Anak ini bersumpah demi apapun, bahwa yang ia butuhkan adalah kembali ke awal dan mengulang masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aiden menunggu sesaat, menunggu Hyuk Jae agar lebih tenang dan setelah itu dia bisa menjelaskan segalanya. Mereka punya gejolak yang berbeda dimasa lalu, hal ini mungkin akan jadi kenangan buruk tetapi dalam ketulusannya dan secara khusus Aiden akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membantu. Ketika dia menatap anak itu yang hanya diam dan duduk kaku di sofa, dia merasakan kesepian yang terulang. Raut wajah Hyuk Jae seperti mengingatkannya ketika pertama kali orang-orang itu meninggalkannya. Saat dia berkedip dan menutup mata, dia bisa merasakan semua itu masih jelas dan nyata. Kenyataan membuat semua ini menjadi kusut, menyeret mereka berdua kedalam situasi sama yang berbeda.

Tersiksa secara batin adalah apa yang tidak bisa dia tolerir. Menyedihkan.

Sejak tadi dia mencoba mencari lelucon-lelucon baru yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan, mencairkan suasana khususnya untuk Hyuk Jae. Tetapi anak itu tidak tertawa, atau hanya tersenyum. Dia meraih minuman dingin di lemari es kemudian berjalan lagi kearah sofa. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyerahkan salah satu minuman kepada Hyuk Jae. Jus apel dingin kemasan adalah kesukaannya, atau mungkin Hyuk Jae memilih rasa sebaliknya.

Aiden masih mendengar sisa isakan anak itu, sekarang rasa simpatinya dipermainkan dan terus tergoncang keras. Menenangkan remaja yang putus asa lebih sulit ketimbang anak nakal yang tidak naik kelas. Hyuk Jae menerima minumannya tanpa senyuman, membuat semuannya lebih canggung dan mengerikan. Lebih tenang dari sepi.

"Orang-orang disekitarku pergi dan menjauh. Diusiaku yang ke 15 tahun, mereka bersikap ragu dan takut untuk bersosialisasi denganku. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti, puncaknya adalah ketika orangtuaku mulai diam dan mengintimidasi. Mereka terus menjauh, bahkan takut hanya sekedar untuk melihatku. Tiga tahun lalu aku kehilangan kemampuan mendengarku, khususnya ditelinga kanan."

Hyuk Jae tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae sama sekali tidak terlihat cemas dan begitu lugas menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya. Dia bisa melihat semua kebenaran dimata itu, ketulusan dan kesakitan yang mulanya tersimpan rapat. Alasan mengapa dia kesepian sudah terbuka. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak punya apa-apa untuk diceritakan selain kengeriannya terhadap masa depan. Masa lalu Aiden sama buruknya seperti dirinya saat ini. Sehingga mereka berdua tampak terjebak didalam kubangan tanpa arti. Melebihi itu semua, kesakitan Hyuk Jae untuk tahu apa yang terjadi esok hari adalah momok utamanya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?"

"Perilaku mereka membuatku terbiasa untuk tidak merindukan."

"Apa kau kesepian?"

"Apa menurutmu sekarang aku kesepian?"

"Apa karena aku, kau sudah tidak kesepian lagi?"

"Satu orang cukup untuk menutupi kesendirian." Pembicaraan itu membuatnya tersenyum, ketika dia tidak menemukan jalan keluar, dia percaya dia akan berhasil hanya dengan bersembunyi. Tapi ketika dia mengira-ngira tentang kesempatan, dia akan merenungkan sebuah pemberotakan yang realistis, Hyuk Jae mendesakkan gagasannya kepada keberuntungan, dia beruntung bertemu Aiden. Dan mungkin dia punya keberuntungan lain jika dia bersembunyi bersama Aiden.

Hyuk Jae mengulurkan tangannya kearah telinga kanan pria itu, ia merasa lebih baik dengan semua pengakuan Aiden. Menyentuh benda berwarna metalik yang agak mencolok dikeheningan. Sikapnya membuat Aiden menjadi lebih nyaman, laki-laki ini tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi, dia membiarkan tangannya terus menjelajah.

"Apa tanpa ini kau tidak bisa mendengar apapun?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi tanpa ini, aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae sudah tidur sejak dua jam lalu, raut wajahnya yang tenang saat tertidur begitu berbanding terbalik ketika dia membuka mata. Perasaan ingin tahu itu datang lagi malam ini, tepat setelah anak itu menyentuh telinganya. Saat kontak fisik terjadi, rasanya terlalu sulit, terlalu indah. Akan tetapi itu membuatnya ingin lebih; perasaan panas yang membakar ketika Hyuk Jae menatapnya begitu dalam membuatnya ingin bergerak kasar dan cepat. Ini seperti sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak pernah bangun, yang terus haus akan gairah dan gelora yang membara.

Semuanya terasa terlalu sempurna, serangan akan kesenangan yang berulang-ulang begitu spesifik. Kontak yang dia inginkan kali ini lebih dari ciuman, kenyamanan yang besar membuatnya menginginkan kesenangan. Kali ini dirinya seperti seekor merpati yang baru keluar dari sangkarnya. Liar. Bergairah. Dan bernafsu. Secara pribadi, dia tahu Hyuk Jae mungkin akan berteriak kaget ketika sadar sejak dua jam lalu pria ini belum keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari kesempatan-kesempatan kecil untuk menyelinap dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh Hyuk Jae seperti magnet. Kenikmatan kelam yang keras dan berkuasa. Membuatnya tidak ingin menjauh. Hanya bermain dengan obsesi dan berubah menjadi obsesif. Ini permainan seksual yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Hingga sekarang, dia tergoda untuk terus memainkan permainan ini.

Aiden adalah peran utama yang berambisi besar untuk memiliki kekuasaan. Berkuasa pada apapun dalam tubuh anak ini. Tangan kanan Hyuk Jae begitu panas ditelapak tangan Aiden. Aliran sengatan yang begitu ia dambakan, seolah-olah satu sentuhan dari anak ini akan meremukkannya. Pemandangan erotis yang merangsang dan candu kelam yang memenuhi. Dia mengecup secara perlahan dan hati-hati telapak tangan Hyuk Jae yang berharga, ini emas yang Aiden cari-cari. Samar-samar respon dari wajah Hyuk Jae yang terusik adalah kenikmatan yang termanipulasi didalam otaknya. Deru napas Hyuk Jae yang menghangat adalah dorongan besar untuknya terus berbuat lebih, seakan-akan bocah itu mendesahkan namanya.

Dia membiarkan bibirnya menempel terus dikelima jari Hyuk Jae, kepuasan yang bertahan membuatnya gila. Malah, lidahnya sekarang membasahi jari-jemari Hyuk Jae. Entah bagaimana, itu semua masih belum cukup. Aiden tahu ada hal yang lebih besar yang akan dia dapatkan. Kali ini dia menghentikan kegilaannya, takut jika itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia mulai memikirkan cara lain yang membahagiakan, kali ini dia membawa tangan Hyuk Jae keselangkangannya dan menggerakkan itu kearea tersensitif didalam tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa penuh, indah dan ketagihan.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya terus menerus, bagaikan irama lagu, bahwa jika lagu ini selesai, dia masih punya lagu lain untuk diputar. Tubuhnya bergegas untuk berefek, kali ini tidak ada isyarat-isyarat seksual. Aiden langsung kepada kelugasannya, dia mendesah, dan terus mendesah. Ketika Hyuk Jae melakukan pergerakkan, dia akan berhenti. Kesenangan yang menegangkan.

_Kesenangan yang menegangkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Omg, lol hahaha akhirnya UN selesai dan kami langsung ngetik semua FF yang terbengkalai. Seperti apa yang sudah kami tulis, FF ini bakal ada abusive Donghae, rape, sexual harassment dan violence scene. Jadi kalau gak cocok sama tema FF seperti ini, kami gak anjurin baca. Oh iya, yang nanya ending. Itu kejutan hahaha.

Bakal ada sedikit kejutan di chapt tiga sampai lima, Donghwa belum dateng ya? Yo wess ditunggu aja kedatangan dia. Pas baca FF ini, ada lima lagu yang kami anjurin. Mountains-nya Message to Bears, Echo punya Jason Walker, The Scientist punya Coldplay, Times punya Tenth Avenue North dan Holding a Heart punya The Girl Named Toby. Jadi kalo tertarik, silahkan download ^^

Kami ngasih pemberitahuan update di twitter, jadi yang berminat bisa follow MeonkandDeog. (follback kok) hahak

Thanks to Review: **zeroduck| reviewer| lvoeparsdise| hyukjae86| BabyBuby| mizukhy yank eny| ichikaapriliana| Nickyun| narty2h0415l yndaariezz| Lee Haerieun| nurul. p . putri| JoyMinn| qyraa| Kim Meyleni| Guest| Guest| chacha| baby baekkie| novaanchofishy| Reezuu Kim| rani. gaem . 1| Anonymouss| Guest| Guest| KimmyDJHS| kim kyura| nadia| cho. w. lee. 794| anchofishy| azihaehyuk| FN| HaeHyuk Love| airi. tokieda| gaem| IkaIndriani| haebaby| Nakamichan| HH1504| mingi|**

Thanks ya!

Review are awesome ;)


End file.
